


Sulking

by mansikka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Little Shit, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been sulking and is now trying to get back into Dean's good books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sulking

“Deaaaaaaaaaaan….”

Nothing.

Cas humphed. He hated it when Dean was sulking with him, whether he had provoked him or not.

Okay, so perhaps this time the sulking was well and truly earned. But that didn't mean that Cas wouldn't try and wheedle his way back into Dean’s good books. He did not enjoy being out of them even for a minute.

“Please, Dean?”

Dean’s posture remained rigid, hunched over the laptop at the table scrolling through page after page of news articles looking for potential leads.

Cas stood behind him, hands half reaching out then falling to his side a dozen times.

***

They’d been late leaving the motel that morning, and that had entirely been Cas’ fault. Cas had made clear his disdain for mornings, and no amount of cajoling, prodding, or eventual shoving could force him to get moving to the timescale that Dean and Sam were accustomed to.

Cas grumbled through a shower, deliberately took his time getting dressed, which meant by the time they got to the diner the car park was full and they had to wait for a table. Which led them to missing the breakfast special. And having to wait for a new pot of coffee. And deal with their waitress who was new, nervous and spectacularly mixed up their order.

Technically not all of that had been Cas’ fault.

The final sweep of the town where they’d cleared a vampire’s nest should have been a cakewalk.

But Cas was in a difficult mood. Which meant spending far too long deciding on the fridge magnet he wanted to take back to the bunker as a souvenir. Which also meant taking an even longer time choosing snacks for the long, long drive home.

Which resulted in them hitting the road a good three hours later than Dean had wanted to.

They’d hit traffic jams. Roadworks sprung up out of nowhere, and the usual peace Dean found in the never-ending rolling roads heading back to Kansas just seemed bleak and endless.

Cas insisted on several bathroom breaks, each one increasing the tension in Dean’s shoulders.

For the last break, Cas had taken so long that Dean had stamped back into the service station in search of him, only to find Cas stood at the checkout with the clerk discussing the different scents of air freshener on display. Dean hadn't said a word, just stood, watching until he had Cas’ attention. Dean turned abruptly on his heel the second he did.

Cas had trailed him back to the Impala the very picture of the reprimanded child.

The last straw for Dean had been in the grocery store they stopped at to pick up supplies for the bunker. Every suggestion he’d made for dinner was met with a shrug or non-committal hum. Every ‘what do you think’ answered with ‘whatever you think, Dean’.

Dean had glared, grabbed frozen pizza instead of the ingredients for the meal he’d been considering making, and bought twice as much beer as he’d been planning on.

The silence on the final leg of the journey was deafening.

Sam had taken out his iPod and noticeably notched up the volume. He’d disappeared directly to his room the moment they arrived in the bunker’s garage.

Cas had sat alone in the car for a few minutes before stumbling his way inside.

The silent treatment carried on for several hours, including through dinner, and since Sam was clearly having no part in this little episode, he was not around to talk to either.

Which is why Cas was stood behind Dean now, looking for a way back in to his affections.

He stepped close to the back of Dean’s chair, placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean could have jerked his shoulder away in anger, but instead he just didn't react at all.

Comforted by that fact as much as he could be, Cas reached for Dean’s other shoulder. He began a slow massage of the tension there, feeling Dean loosen beneath him. Cas stepped so that he was flush with the chair back and without breaking contact, leaned down to place a kiss on the top of Dean’s head.

He trailed kisses down, all the way down his hairline and bare neck, into his collarbone. He stooped awkwardly, a gentle bite to Dean’s earlobe and a slightly firmer one to the gap there behind Dean’s ear. He watched Dean’s Adams apple bob at that and grinned; he knew Dean well enough to know just exactly where to touch him and what sort of response he could expect.

“I'm sorry,” he whispered, breathing heavily into Dean’s ear. Dean swallowed once more, thickly.

Dean huffed, and pushed the chair back gently so that Cas had to move to the side.

Dean walked to the kitchen, bending to open the fridge door. Cas was there; he slammed the door shut, straightened his newly-purchased fridge magnet, and leaned into Dean’s back, sneaking his hands around his front and up underneath his t-shirt.

Slow fingers wandered upwards, circling Dean’s nipples and moving with that same soothing circling he’d used on Dean’s shoulders moments before. He pressed a kiss between Dean’s shoulder blades, murmuring an “I'm sorry,” again.

In a flash, Cas pushed Dean’s t-shirt up and over his head, smiling to himself at Dean’s gasp. His hands continued their work on Dean’s chest as he trailed kisses across Dean’s shoulder blades and down his back. Soft bites were followed by more kisses, until Dean let out a lengthy sigh and leaned his head back, hands coming up to ghost over Cas’.

“You.” he said reproachfully.

Cas continued his kisses, asking, “Me what, Dean?”

“Are trouble.” Dean replied with a kind of resigned affection.

Dean felt Cas smiling against his skin.

“Perhaps. I'm _your_ trouble though,” and there was pride there in his voice as he softly bit down on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean could only laugh in response.

“Yeah. _My_ trouble, Cas.” and with that he spun Cas round so that he was facing him, arms looped low against his back to pull him close. “Gonna tell me what your deal was today?”

Cas ducked his head, bumping it against Dean’s chest. “I was cranky.”

“I know, Cas. I was there, remember?” Dean placed a kiss on the top of Cas’ head, clearly having forgiven him.

“I didn't sleep well.”

“None of us did, Cas.”

“I know.” Cas nodded with a grumble. “But I did not want to get out of bed.”

“Even with that lumpy motel mattress, when our comfortable memory foam mattress back here was waiting and welcoming us home?”

Cas sighed, padding his hands against Dean’s back. “Maybe I wasn't ready to come home yet.”

Dean straightened at that, cupping a hand to Cas’ jaw and pulling his face up to look at him.

“You didn't want to come here?”

Cas felt Dean’s heart beating hard through his chest, and in that moment felt guilt. Despite his constant reassurance, Dean always expected Cas would one day disappear. He quickly nuzzled into him to reassure Dean he was going nowhere.

“I didn't say that. I said, I didn't want to come _home_ yet,” and Cas made sure to emphasise the ‘home’ part of his sentence.

Dean swallowed thickly. “So what did you want?”

Cas sighed, slumping a little in Dean’s arms. “The rollercoaster we drove past looked fun. You said. You said we could take a day off once in a while. It’s been a _while_ ,” he added petulantly.

“Wait a second.” Dean moved his hands to grip onto Cas’ waist, dipping his head to make sure Cas would have to look at him. “You were pissy all day because you wanted to go to an amusement park?” Dean tried really, really hard to keep the smile from his face, because he knew it would only make Cas more sullen.

Cas ducked his head again, mumbling into Dean’s chest and holding on to him tightly.

The last residual tension in Dean’s body evaporated, and he rained smile-tinted kisses over Cas’ face and hair, chuckling into it. Cas curled into himself more with Dean’s laughter, with continued muttering which just made Dean laugh all the more.

“Cas. You absolute child. Why didn't you just say?”

Dean kissed him then, happy, and tender, and with difficulty because of the mile wide smile on his face.

***

Days later, after a very early start which Cas had not grumbled through one bit, they strolled between rides; Cas’ doing battle with his first cotton candy, with a day-pass wristband around one arm and a stuffed bear tucked under the other.

Dean’s arm rested comfortably around Cas’ shoulder, navigating them by the paper map in his free hand.

“What do you wanna try next, Cas?”

Cas licked his fingers clean, frowning at them as they remained sticky. Looking around them he considered and then pointed, “That one.”

Sam grinned beside them and nudged Cas’ elbow in enthusiasm, being the first to head towards the rollercoaster Cas had gestured at. Dean smiled at them both, happy to indulge his two favourite people in whatever way they chose.

Dean nuzzled into Cas’ hair and leaned down to ask, “How’s this for a day off, Cas?”

Cas grinned and rewarded him with a long kiss, leaving them trailing behind Sam and laughing at his impatient waving them forward.

 


End file.
